Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-7045)
Medusalith "Medusa" Amaquelin is the wife of Black Bolt and the queen of the Inhumans. A strong-willed and benevolent matriarch, Medusa serves as the voice of Attilan as her husband remains the silent king. She uses her psycho-kinetically controlled hair to create tendrils, shields and blades, which are stronger and sharper than steel. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Inhuman Metabolism': Besides strength, Medusa possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Stamina' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Enhanced Agility' **'Enhanced Reflexes' **'Advanced Longevity' *'Trichokinesis': Medusa can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. A psionic field permeates her mutagenically altered hair-cells, causing mutual attraction across the gaps between strands. These relatively small forces operate in conjunction to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can psionically move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight of an object that she lifts: it is held aloft by the psionic force coursing through the hair.) Medusa can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her psionic field. **'Highly Resilient Hair': Medusa possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches), as well as the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately 6 feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, 2-feet long, can support 6.4 pounds, a fist-sized lock of hair can support about 750 pounds and her whole head of hair can lift about 3,200 pounds (1.6 tons). A portion of her hair must be used to anchor the rest at these greater weights, so that more than her scalp/skull is used as a brace. Abilities *'Experienced Ruler' *'Expert Combatant' Weaknesses *'Weak Immune System' Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:House of Agon members (Earth-7045) Category:Frightful Four members (Earth-7045) Category:Royalty Category:Criminals Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Trichokinesis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Army at Disposal Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Memory Loss Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Medusa